I'll be there
by b-cullen1918
Summary: When Emmett and Edwards mom died, their dad turned to alcohol, one day Emmett snaps and leaves with Edward...Something happens to Emmett leaving a young Edward alone. AU VAMPS Later
1. I'll be there

_**Angel readers I will update mid-week :]**_

**Summary: When Emmett and Edwards's dad turns to alcohol after their mom dies in a car crash, Emmett tries to take Edward away from their dad, he gets taken away from Edward. AU/Vamps **

**Chapter 1-Drunk **

**Emmett POV**

My mom died a year ago today, on my 17th birthday. She was driving home from work, trying to be on time to watch me open my presents, she was a nurse you-see and she'd been called into do the late shift that night due to Chicago having the worst snow storm in over a hundred years, the accidents had been flooding in. My father begged her to go in, saying it was way too dangerous to be driving in that kind of weather, she maintained she'd be okay, and she was, she rang us as soon as she arrived at the hospital, laughing at my father's worries, she then told me that she'd be home as soon as I woke up, I laughed saying I'd be turning 17 not 7, those were the last words I ever spoke to her.

On her way back from the hospital a deer ran out in front of the car, she swerved to avoid it, skidding down a bank into a tree, she survived the whole way to the hospital, the paramedics even said she woke up and began talking about her kids, but when she arrived at the hospital she died of internal injuries. My dad, brother and me arrived too late, but we sat with her for the rest of the night, Edward didn't understand what was happening, he kept asking when mommy was waking up, it was heart-breaking, my brother was 5 when she died, he had been my mom and dad's little miracle and my little nuisance, I held onto him tight.

The funeral was a week later, my mother's sister had been staying with us, but she had to leave after the funeral as she had her only family to look after, that night my dad picked up a bottle of wine and didn't put it back down again.

*********************

"Happy birthday Emmy!" Edward was jumping up and down on my bed holding a piece of paper; I sat up and smiled at him.

"Is this for me?"

"Yeah! I made it myself" He waved it proudly at me, I took the card it had a picture of a painted birthday cake on the front.

"Wow, this is the best present ever, but I don't believe you made it"

"I did, I did, I made it at kindergarten"

"But it's so good Edward, it could be by an artist" He giggled and climbed into bed with me.

"What we gonna do today Emmett?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go swimming"

"Yay! Can we get some chocolate cake after?"

"If your good…go and pack your trucks and towel and get ready and then we'll go" Edward jumped out of my bed and ran into his room, I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, I groaned and looked in the mirror, I was big and muscular, thanks to the football team, I was popular at school, a senior, life should have been perfect. I slowly walked down the stairs, dreading at what I would see when I arrived in the front room, I opened the door to find a couple of beer bottles sprayed out on the floor and my father asleep on the sofa, vomit seeping into the sofa, I felt repulsed.

"Dad" I nudged him "Dad" I nudged him again.

"What!" He groggily yelled at me.

"I'm taking Edward swimming"

"Fine" I sighed and walked out of the room to find a small Edward sitting on the bottom stair, his bronze hair its usual mess and his piercing green eyes studying me as if he knew what I was thinking, for brothers we didn't look much alike, he had our mothers eyes and hair, while I unfortunately shared our fathers.

"You ready?"

"Yep, I got your stuff to" He smiled to himself.

"Right, Ermm thanks, I gotta get changed, you stay here"

"Okay" He murmured as I ran up the stairs, I flew into my bedroom and quickly pulled on some jogging bottoms and a hoodie, as quick as I went up there I was on my way back down, Edward was sitting exactly where I left him.

"Come on then" I lifted him onto my shoulders.

"Emmy, what's wrong with daddy?"

"He's-he's just a bit unwell lately"

"Shall we take him to the doctors?"

"No, he'll be fine" I lowered Edward into our dad's rundown car and slung the bags into the back.

"Okay, you can have chocolate cake after swimming" I told him, changing the subject.

"Yay! This is the best day ever" I laughed as we made our way to the pool.

*************

The swim was good, Edward paddled around like a puppy and then ate his chocolate cake as if he'd never been fed; he fell asleep on the drive home. I carried Edward in the house, leaving the wet stuff in the back of the car, I groaned as I saw the front room light on, he was still home. I made my way upstairs holding Edward carefully and lay him in his bed fully clothed and pulled his covers over him.

"Emmett!" My dad growled from downstairs, drunk "Get down here" I went down to the front room to find my dad, draining off the last of his beer.

"Who said you could take Edward out today" He slurred

"You did actually"

"Don't get chippy with me son, I'll knock you into next week"

"Will you? I haven't heard that one before" Just as I spoke I saw my dad's fist flying towards my head, the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Emmett!" A little voice from the door yelled, Edward ran towards me holding onto my top tightly.

"What the hell is this? Gang up on dad day!" Edward began whimpering beside me.

"Are you crying?" Our dad pulled Edward to his feet "How old are you? Too old to be crying, that's for sure"

"I'm s-sorry" Edward began wailing tears dribbling down his face "Aw Christ, you baby, your no son of mine" My father spat in his face, he began to raise his fist towards Edward.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled pulling Edward towards me "He's 6, you bastard and he's scared of you, you haven't cared for him since mom died! I've practically brought him up" I screamed

"I'm not prepared to live like this anymore, to have to watch you off your face every night, protect Edward from seeing you like this, he's seen enough!" My father hiccupped, without a flicker of sorrow on his face; I took Edwards hand and walked out the door, him crying every step we took. I put him in the passenger's seat and drove, I don't know how long we drove in silence for, but I needed to clear my head, I looked over at Edward tears still dribbling down his cheeks, he was still visibly shaking, I began asking myself why didn't I step in sooner? Why didn't I pull him out of the way straight away? I had just sat and watched as a 6 year old boy got yelled at by a drunken man.

I looked at my watch it was nearly 1 in the morning, I saw we were approaching a motel so I pulled in.

"Come on, we'll stay here tonight" Edward didn't move.

"Come on Edward we need rest, I need to think things through" Still he sat there staring straight ahead; I got out the car to his side and opened the door.

"Hey, how long you gonna sit here for" His small shoulders lifted into a shrug

"Fine" I picked him up and slung him over my back.

"Emmett put me down!" He began to feebly kick me in the chest

"Will you walk if I put you down?"

"Um-hum"

"Alright" I put him down carefully and took his hand "Now come on" We walked into the motel, it wasn't exactly the Ritz, but it was just somewhere to sleep.

"Erm, hi" I smiled at the middle-age man on the front desk.

"Do you have a room for the night?"

"Um, yeah, it only has one bed though"

"Yeah that's fine, how much?"

"$60 a night" I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out my bank card.

"You take these"

The man sighed as he snatched my card off me and scanned it in a machine

"Here, room 34" He handed me a rusted key and my card back "You 'ave to be out by 10am"

"Don't worry" I muttered pulling Edward towards the stairs.

I put Edward in the grotty bed and sat opposite in the dust ridden chair. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by the door being banged on.

"Oi, its 10 get out, I need this room back!" I rubbed my eyes and looked towards the bed Edward wasn't there; I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Have you seen my brother? He was with me last night" The man looked at me questionably

"Erm, yeah, little? Messy hair?"

"Yeah-yeah that's him!"

"Oh well if that's him he's standing behind you" I whipped my neck back to the room to see Edward giggling behind me.

"I was washing my face" He giggled; I realized I was getting far too paranoid, my father would never find us here; I pulled Edward into a hug.

"Your squashing me" He muffled, I laughed.

"Sorry little bro" I ruffled his hair and turned back to the man standing bemused in the doorway.

"I'm sorry we'll go now" I tugged Edward along

"You got no luggage like?"

"No, we got here in a rush" I said quickly pulling a squirming Edward behind me

"I better go, our mom's waiting for us" It was the easiest excuse, I half ran towards the car, throwing Edward in.

"Right we better get going" I smiled at Edward and we hit the road, northwards.

I am Emmett McCarty and this is my new life.

**Ok I thought of this idea when I was thinking of my next fanfic after Angel, but I liked it a lot so I thought I would write the first chapter :] Please review and tell me what you think-the next chapter will Emmett have to say bye to Edward?**

**Don't worry Angel readers I will be putting the next chapter up mid-week :] **


	2. History repeats itself

**Chapter 2-History Repeats Itself**

_**Emmett POV**_

I sighed heavily, we'd been travelling for days northwards, I pulled into the side of the road it was getting late and I was beginning to get drowsy, I looked over at the little figure beside me, he was curled up into a ball lightly snoring without a care in the world. I jumped out the car and climbed quietly into the back seat, I lowered my head onto the seat and partially stretched my legs out, I had just began to dose off when I phone vibrated in my pocket, I heaved myself up and got out the car, looking at the caller ID, home, I sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Emmett! Emmett don't hang up"

"I'm listening"

"Ok, well do you know how long it has taken me to find your number?"

"Well if you looked for it sober you would have easily found it"

"Point taken, but son please come home I'm going out of my mind"

"Oh yeah, I'll bring Edward home to live with a drunk, when will you start hitting him as well?"

"Come on Emmett, I'll get help, get a job, and look after you both like a real father please" He started pleading to me.

"How can I trust you, Edwards six years old, he shouldn't be exposed to you"

"Emmett if you don't get home in the next 24 hours, I will hire anyone to come and find you and then I will get them to kill you…then they'll get Edward and bring him home to me, you were always a useless piece of shit, a cry baby"

"Nice dad, yeah now I'm really gonna bring Edward back to a psycho like you"

"You better Emmett, he needs his father"

"He hasn't had his father for a year now and neither have I" I quickly hung up the phone, tears running down my cheeks, me Emmett McCarty crying, if my friends could see me now, I wiped my cheeks and sat in the front seat, I needed to drive to clear my head. The engine roared to life, Edward jumped up.

"Nice sleep?"

"Guess what I dreamt about Emmy?"

"Hmmm, was it about me?"

"Noooo, it was about mommy" He giggled innocently, the breath hitched in my throat.

"What about mommy?"

"She was pushing me on a swing then she said I love you, but then she was gone" Edward frowned

"Where she go Emmy, I miss her"

"I miss her too…mommy went to visit grandma in heaven, but she's watching you"

"Does she know I've been a good boy?"

"Of course she does! Now she we get something to eat?"

"YEAH!"

We pulled into a roadside café, and sat by the window.

"Hello, I'm Amy, what can I get you"

"Ermm, I'll have a black coffee, what do you want Edward"

"Chocolate cake!"

"Edward you've lived on chocolate cake for the past 4 days have something else"

"No I want chocolate cake!"

"FOR GODS SAKE EDWARD HAVE SOMETHING ELSE" Tears started rolling down Edwards's cheeks.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Edward" I turned back to the waitress who seemed uncomfortable in our family argument "We'll have a coffee and a chocolate cake"

"Does he want a tissue?"

"Yeah-yeah please" I watched as 'Amy' went to the kitchens before turning back to Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry" Edwards head was down and I heard a little sniff.

"Hey come on, you're a big boy now, you don't cry"

"I'm not crying" I stifled a laugh; Edwards face was red and blotchy from crying.

"Oh you're not? It must just be my eyes then"

"It's cause you're a old man!"

"An old man! That's it little man" I jumped over the table so I was sitting next to Edward, pulling him on my lap I began to tickle him.

"Stop-stop you're not old" Edward screamed breathlessly, I laughed going back to my seat opposite Edward.

"A coffee?" An older woman came with our order, her hair grey and harshly pulled back.

"Yeah that's me"

"…And a chocolate cake"

"That's me!" The woman gave Edward the chocolate cake along with a slab of tissues

"Thanks…Do you know if there's anywhere to stay round here?"

"You can stay here; it's a kind-of motel upstairs. Is it just for the night?"

"Yeah just one night, that will be perfect"

"Right well I'll just go get the keys and then you can go up when you're ready" The older woman walked away, while I sipped contently of my coffee, I had no idea where we were going, but I had a weird feeling we needed to keep travelling.

"Here you are" A small silver key was placed on the table.

"Thanks, can I pay you now?"

"Of course, that will be $40" I handed over my card again, which the woman swiftly scanned.

"There you go, enjoy"

"You finished?" Edward looked up, his face covered in chocolate

"Yep"

"Where staying upstairs" I got up and Edward jumped off his seat, I took his hand and went upstairs to the surprisingly tidy room.

************

"You ready to go Edward?" I couldn't remember sleeping as well as I had done last night in a while.

"Yep" Edward shoved his shoes on and we walked out the door.

It was still quite dark outside, but I knew we had to travel a bit further, I still felt funny after my father's threat.

"Hop in, we'll stop in a few hours, have you been to the loo?"

"I have Emmett"

"Good, good let's get going"

I put my foot down and we were soon on the road, we travelled in silence for nearly an hour until I heard a car horn behind me, I ushered my hand for the truck to go in front, but it didn't, it carried on my tail.

"What the hell's his problem?"

"He might be saying hi"

"I don't think so little man"

As soon as I spoke the truck drove up beside me and started knocking me to the side.

"What the hell!"

"Emmett I'm scared"

"Don't worry, he's probably just messin'" I tried to smile, but I wasn't convinced myself.

The truck was raging next to me, I swerved to avoid it, but it swerved and hit us so hard, the car went flying down a hill, going over and over again and finally landing on its top. I put my hand to my face; blood was trickling down my forehead.

"Edward?" My voice barely made a whisper; I could feel something shuffling next to me.

"He's alright; I'm sorry kid, your dad he told me…"

"Please give me Edward" I knew I was on limited time, I could smell the gas already.

"He's…unconscious, I'm taking him with me"

"No please-please no" He couldn't hear me, the darkness was taking over and Edward was gone, minutes were feeling like hours, something freezing touched my face.

"He's dying Bella, we have too"

"What about Carlisle?"

"He's only about 18 the same age as me" It was like two angels were standing next to the car.

"Get him out first Rose, this things gonna blow" I was being pulled out the car; I was going to heaven, to be with my mom. I opened my eyes and looked at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Are you an angel?" I murmured, she giggled like nothing I heard before.

"Not really" She knelt down as if she was going to kiss me "I'm sorry" Her eyes filled with remorse.

"Why?" the next thing I felt were the razors lowering into my neck.

**Hey hope you like, I'm quite proud of this fic lol :]**

**Please review and thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter…I'm really grateful**

**Next chapter will be present times…Edward? Emmett? The Cullens? **


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3-Pain**

_**Emmett POV**_

The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before, fire was raging through my veins, every part of my body had been set alight. Each second that passed I was wishing to have died in that car crash instead of being tortured with fire, I let out a final scream of pain and felt the pain numbing and fading throughout my body, a sense of relief washed over me and I was finally able to concentrate on the voices.

"I think he's waking up Carlisle" a concerned voice announced.

"It's about time" another younger voice giggled, these were the same two voices from the crash.

"Bella!" an older female scorned the younger one.

"Sorry Esme".

I was slowly able to open my eyes, everything was more defined, I could see each speck of dust, the filament from the light above me, everything was clear, it was like I was only seeing for the first time.

"Hello" The blonde angel from the car wreck was standing in front of me.

"Hi…"

"I'm sorry about what you went through, it's just you were…dying, I didn't want to leave you like that"

"So if I didn't die, but I was dying, what am I?…a vampire?" I started to laugh, but everyone around looked a little somber.

"Oh my god I am a vampire, hmmm that's pretty cool"

"You're alright with this?" Another blonde male vampire stepped forward.

"Yep, sounds cool, so I can't eat garlic anymore?"

"You can't eat anything" The angel spoke again, I would never get tired of hearing that voice.

"Anything?"

"Well we hunt blood, only off animals though!"

"Veggies then?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"So what other stuff can we do?"

"Well we have super strength; super speed, inhumanly beautiful and we can't sleep…at all"

"No sleeping, this gets better, is my brother here? Did you get him?"

"N-no, only you were in the car"

"But, Can I still cry?"

"Ermm, no sorry"

"No that's good, or I'd be blubbering like a baby"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, he'll be fine and loved…hopefully" Everyone was staring at me worryingly.

"Are you alright, Ermm.."

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty…do you think I'll be able to visit my brother?"

"I'm sorry Emmett, but no, you are certain to kill him if you visit him now, you would never be able to resist" The male replied.

"Oh right…Could I ask your names?"

"Of course, I am Carlisle Cullen, I work in the hospital outside of town, this is my wife Esme and our children Rosalie and Bella, there not biological, but ours all the same, and you'll meet our other two children when they get back from Africa, Alice and Jasper. Emmett are you feeling anything different, unusual?"

"Only my throat is really sore and dry"

"Don't worry we'll fix that, I mean anything else"

"Not particularly"

"You see Emmett certain vampires have special powers, Bella over here has a shield, she can protect from mental attacks as long as the 'attacker' doesn't go through, Alice can see the future and Jasper controls emotions"

"Em…wow!"

"Right we better take you hunting!" Rosalie practically dragged me out the door…

*************************

**10 years later **

_**Edward POV**_

I dragged myself off the grotty mattress lying on the floor, I glanced in the broken mirror, my hair was its usual mess, my left eye was swollen shut, I cringed as touched it with my fingers.

"Dad" I whispered, praying he was asleep, I waited a moment for no-answer to come and snuck down to the kitchen, I went in the cabinet and picked up a new bottle of vodka, he'd never notice it was gone, he'd think he'd drunk it when he was out of it, I quickly stuffed it in my bag and ran out the door without bothering to change. We'd been in forks for 10years after the police began asking too many questions over the crash me and my brother were in, I knew exactly what had happened, but I was far too scared to tell anyone, so instead I have loathed my father since he picked me up in hospital that night, since then his drinking got worse and he became more and more abusive the older I got, school was awful, kids bullied me for the state of my clothes and hygiene so now I drink to get away from it, you'd think I'd know better, but it's all I know, so instead of the school tramp I'm now the school waster.

I trailed up the road to hell and sat of the bench outside of the entrance; I pulled out my bottle and took a swig.

"Erghh, McCarty you're an absolute failure, look at you, you gonna get off your face again today?"

"Probably Lauren, you didn't seem to mind last time" I laughed at that one, we were at a party with one thing leading to another, Lauren never lived it down, sleeping with the school waster.

"Lauren, leave it, come on" Jessica, Laurens second-in-command, began to pull her away, quickly turning to me to stick her middle finger up.

I began to hear the whispers as people flocked through the gates.

"_Look at McCarty's eye, looks like he got into another fight"_

"_Oh look who's on the vodka again , pathetic"_

"_Tramp"_

"_Waster"_

The insults whirled around my head, each slitting me like a knife in my side, picking up my bag I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of school. The whispers got quieter each step I took, I stupidly decided to go home.

"Edward, your home!" My father was standing in a puddle of his own piss.

"Awww dad, let's get you cleaned up" Even though despised him, I had to take care of him.

"But Edward, I tried to hold it till you came in" His words were slurred; he'd obviously been drinking from the moment he'd woke up.

"You did well, don't worry about it" My dad varied in his drunken moods, he could become really aggressive and violent, or like the mood he was in now, really reliant on me, like a child, I preferred this mood; I wouldn't get hit or kicked while he was like this.

I guided him up the stairs, tears forming in my eyes, life wasn't supposed to be like this; he was meant to look after me.

"Sit down, you wanna put you joggers on?" he nodded, I got out his joggers and slipped of his soaked jeans and underwear.

"Come on you should have a shower first"

"I don't want a shower, I just want to get this wet shit off" His mood was beginning to change; I had to tread very carefully.

"That's fine dad just put these underpants on" I passed him them and he slipped them on his still damp legs.

"Here's your jog…." He knocked the joggers out my hand and pushed me straight into the wall, I heard the impact and cringed in pain.

"You stupid kid, this is your fault I'm like this! I'm 45 years of age and I've wet myself, Jesus, if your brother was here…" I snapped when he mentioned Emmett's name.

"He's not here, cause of what you did, MURDERER!" I held my breath waiting for his reaction, it came entirely as expected, his fist went flying into my face and my head crashed again into the wall, I knew I was bleeding. My father's face came to mine with only a millimeters difference; I could smell the stale alcohol on his breath.

"Never speak to me like that again, or it will be a lot worse!" With a final kick in my chest he marched down the stairs. I couldn't hold it any longer and the tears flowed down my cheeks, I was already having trouble breathing, I slowly crawled to my room and opened, the bottom of my draws, pulling out a little sachet of white power, I lay it on a piece of cardboard and snorted nearly the whole pack.

I felt really strange…not like normal, the room started to spin and was beginning to go black, I urged myself to stay awake, I knew if I went to sleep I might not wake up, my eyes started to feel like lead, so I gave in and lapsed into unconsciousness.

_**Emmett POV**_

I broke my kiss from Rosalie

"What?" Her voice was like velvet

"Nothing, just a weird feeling"

"Ohhh" Her eyes were flirting with me.

"Erghh get a room" I glanced at Bella, sitting in the corner reading pride and prejudice for about the thousandth time, I laughed, apart from Rosalie I had become very close to Bella, she was the baby of the family and everyone adored her, she reminded me so much of Edward, she was the sister I never had.

"Get a boyfriend!" She threw a cushion at me, even though I said that, if anyone would get close to her I would become very over-protective, so would Jasper and Carlisle.

"Touchy!" She stuck her tongue out "Very mature, Bells"

"Leave her alone Em" Rosalie began pulling me upstairs

"Yeah, do as your told Emmy" Bella mimicked, I laughed as I went upstairs.

"Before anyone goes anywhere I need a word" Carlisle said calmly

"I know what you're going to say!" Alice twirled down stairs

"Yes, well" Alice giggled and stood with Jasper.

"Where moving again, to forks" I groaned I hated moving.

**So I'm a bit worried about this chapter, I wanted to have Emmett introduced to the family before I went to present day, so I hope you didn't find that bit rushed**

**Ermm I hope the Edward bit was ok I've never written anything as….rough before so please tell me where I went wrong and I ended on a bit of a lighter moment.**

**Next chapter: Will Edward be alright??? **

**Thank you for reviewing and please review again lol :]**


End file.
